Adicta
by Bloody Brain
Summary: Lo que Amber quería, Amber tenía. Pero, ahora, no era Zydrate lo único que deseaba.


_I want a hit of Z_

_And were not talking for free_

_A game of give and take_

_Baby, I'll give til I break_

_But I ain't nobodies fool_

_This bitch knows the rules_

_I'll let you fuck my soul_

_For a hit of that glow_

_So come on, climb on, man up!_

**Come up and try my new parts** ~ Amber Sweet/Paris Hilton.

* * *

**Adicta**

Sentada en el amplio sillón de piel, ese que había pertenecido por largo tiempo a su padre, estaba Amber. Bella, plástica e impoluta, apreciaba la vista panorámica que le ofrecía su nueva posición en la oficina presidencial de GeneCo.

Sus ojos iban desde los papeles, desparramados por su escritorio, hacia adelante, controlando los movimientos erráticos e impredecibles de sus hermanos.

Luigi estaba apoyado contra una de las paredes laterales, quitándose restos de sangre seca de las uñas con la punta de su daga. Por momentos, se detenía para insultar al primero de los empleados que tenía cerca, irritando el ambiente. Pavi, por su parte, sostenía con regocijo su pequeño espejo para admirar su nuevo rostro: aquél que le había cedido Amber.

Tras la muerte de Rotti, y debido a la ausencia de la testamentaria heredera del imperio genético, la justicia había determinado que, provisoriamente, la presidencia de la empresa quedaría a manos de los tres hermanos Largo.

La triada tenía una cantidad de acciones igualitarias, pero el más alto cargo se lo turnaban. Aquel mes, la señorita Amber Sweet era el céfalo de los dominios de GeneCo. Y dado que sus hermanos eran dos inoperantes, ella era la que hacía el trabajo más duro; sin embargo, pronto las cosas cambiarían. Sólo tenía que hallar a la mocosa y todo sería completamente suyo al fin.

Ella hizo los papeles a un lado con furia. Se mordió la lengua para no gritarle a Pavi lo imbécil y descuidado que había sido en su gestión anterior. Pero eso no evitó que le dedicara una mirada de pura repulsión.

Un gesto de verdadero asco contrajo la tensa piel del rostro de Amber al fijar los ojos en el de su hermano, aquél que estaba decorado con lo que antes había sido su bien más preciado. Ahora sus antiguas facciones pegadas a la de Pavi parecían una máscara de cuero, estática e inexpresiva.

Amber se recostó contra el asiento y cerró los ojos. Su nuevo rostro podía tener la misma fisonomía del anterior, incluso podía ser más perfecto debido al esfuerzos de los cirujanos por complacer al la princesa de GeneCo; pero no era lo mismo. Sus ansias de perfección habían lapidado su comodidad y sus recuerdos, esos que estaban impresos en la sintética piel blanca, estirada y agotada, que ahora reposaba sobre músculos ajenos.

Porque aquellas nuevas partes no eran las que _él_ habían tocado, no alabado, pero sí besado. Y que Pavi las tuviera ahora la llenaba de una envidia ácida y corrosiva.

-Inyéctalo-le ordenó a uno de sus guardaespaldas. Aún sin abrir los ojos, Amber estiró su cuello para recibir las agujas.

-Todavía no es la hora, señorita Sweet.

-¿A caso pedí tu opinión?-Ella abrió los ojos de par en par- ¡Inyéctalo, imbécil!

Pronto, Amber sintió los filosos pinchazos introducirse en su carne. El líquido salino primero contraía y luego estiraba la dermis, haciendo que su rostro luciera joven y sano. También ayudaba a estabilizar el increíble trabajo quirúrgico que había recibido. Pero no sin antes fundirla en una penosa agonía.

El ardor se desplegó rápido por sus venas. Parecía que su rostro se estaba incinerando por dentro. Amber retrajo las lágrimas sabiendo que pronto recibiría el alivio.

Zydrate era lo que necesitaba. Gotas refrescantes y azules deslizándose en su torrente sanguíneo, inaugurando el cese de todo dolor. Y podría haber esperado tan sólo unos minutos antes de esas inyecciones. Podría haber elegido no sentir absolutamente nada. Pero, últimamente, la señorita Sweet encontraba un irresistible placer en padecer el más fiero de los dolores y, luego, sentir como éste se aliviaba hasta convertirse tan sólo en un recuerdo.

El inconmensurable ardor en su rostro la hacía ponerse rabiosa e intransigente. Y eso era absolutamente necesario si quería enfrentarse a él. El productor de su alivio y de tantas otras cosas. Graverobber estaba a punto de llegar, cargando todo el Zydrate que las narices de los más frescos cadáveres pudieran derramar.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, ejecutando un leve zumbido. Las frígidas guardaespaldas del difunto Rotti Largo salieron del cubículo, escoltando a un hombre. Alto, imponente y sombrío.

Amber fijó la mirada en él. Estaba furioso; ella lo sabía. Y eso la llenaba de una poderosa y agradable sensación. Tan placentera que casi podía hacerle olvidar el dolor que estaba padeciendo. Casi.

-¡Otra vez este hijo de puta!-gritó Luigi, despegando la espalda de la pared para abalanzarse sobre el recién llegado.

Inmediatamente, como el más rápido reflejo, una de las implacables mujeres apuntó al enloquecido hermano Largo con su arma. Luigi, al principio sorprendido, le dedicó una profunda mirada de odio a Amber para luego volver a agazaparse contra la pared.

-A Pavi le gustan las visitas-dijo el otro hermano mientras alargaba los dedos para rozar el muslo masculino forrado con tela negra y restos de tumbas.

Pero no llegó a hacerlo. Un chasquido lo detuvo al instante. Pavi estaba siendo apuntado por otra de las mujeres. Su rostro montado tardó en armar una expresión de decepción. Finalmente, se retiró a su lugar.

Era obvio que Amber había dado la expresa orden de que nadie le pusiera un dedo encima al vendedor. Los planes de la señorita Sweet eran grandes.

-Lárguense-Amber volvió a los papeles. Los guardaespaldas personales, hombres fornidos embutidos en arneses de cuero, se retiraron rápidamente, mientras que las mujeres escoltas empujaron a Graverobber hasta una silla dispuesta en el medio de la sala- ¡Todos!-gritó al darse cuenta de que sus hermanos no se habían movido todavía.

Amber ignoró sus reproches con una sonrisa cínica.

-Ustedes dos, estén atentas-les dijo a las guardaespaldas, quienes asintieron rítmicamente para después retirarse.

-¿Y ahora qué mierda quieres, Amber?-le preguntó el traficante, aprovechando que ya estaban solos.

-Lo de siempre, cariño-Ella volvió a ignorar sus papeles y se inclinó hacia adelante-. Hacer negocios contigo.

Él resopló con disgusto mientras se desparramaba por el asiento y cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho.

-¿Y vas a pagarme?-le preguntó escéptico.

-¿A caso no siempre lo hago?-Las cejas perfectamente delineadas de Amber se arquearon con coquetería. Reprimió el dolor que ese leve esfuerzo le había causado. Él no podía verla desesperada por Zydrate, sino se aprovecharía. Como hacía casi siempre.

-¡Pero con dinero, zorra!

Amber se levantó y se acercó lentamente hacía él. El Ladrón de Tumbas la maldijo en silencio al sentir una agónica y conocida molestia en los pantalones, esa que le provocó verla caminar sinuosamente, casi retorciendo las caderas cubiertas de látex negro y brillante.

Ella apoyó una mano en su hombro y se inclinó para dejar su rostro a sólo unos centímetros del de él.

-¿Dónde está la niña?

-¿Qué niña?

-Hacerte el imbécil no te queda. Sabes perfectamente que me estoy refiriendo a Shilo Wallace.

-¿Es que ahora comes niños para verte más joven, Amber?-Él se estiró un poco más para demostrarle que ella no lo intimidaba-¿Para qué la quieres?-Pero aquello no resultó como había esperado, puesto que Amber lo consideró como una invitación para sentarse a horcajadas sobre su regazo.

-Tengo algo muy interesante que proponerle. Así que dile que deje de esconderse y tú deja de ayudarla a hacerlo-Ella enroscó los delgados y pálidos brazos en su cuello-. Nadie va a hacerle daño. Todo lo contrario-Luego, rotó sus caderas contra el cuerpo del hombre, haciendo que éste cerrara los ojos al sentir como se endurecía.

-¿Y yo qué gano con eso?-Su voz se había vuelto levemente ronca.

-Seguridad laboral, claro-Amber deslizó sus dedos por aquel colorido cabello. No era sedoso ni estaba muy limpio, pero el rozarlo la tranquilizaba. Él estaba allí, el dolor pronto se iría-. La policía no volverá a molestarte.

-Entonces no… sería tan… emocionante-Las manos femeninas y escurridizas ahora se metían entre su ropa, abriendo el abrigo, explorando sobre su camisa, mientras su boca humedecía su cuello y el lóbulo de su oreja izquierda- ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?

El vendedor se removió y aprisionó sus muñecas con fuerza para que ella se mantuviera quieta. Su contacto le estaba haciendo perder la paciencia.

-¿Vas a dármelo?-Ella sólo sonreía con sorna.

-¿Vas a pagarme?

-Averígualo-Amber se soltó y tomó una de las manos del ladrón para conducirla e introducirla entre sus pechos, levantados atractivamente gracias a un poderoso corset.

Graverobber rebuscó sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos. De allí extrajo un fajo de billetes, enrollados y compactados

-Es suficiente.

Él arrugó el entrecejo al mirarla.

-Más que eso-le dijo volviendo la vista hacia el dinero.

-No es sólo por el shot de Z-Ella volvió a atacar su cuello, con la lengua y con los dientes-. Tráeme a la niña… Rápido.

-Ya te dije que no sé dónde está-El olor putrefacto a cerezas dulces que salía de su boca lo estaba aturdiendo. Debía controlarse. Y esa vez lo lograría. Pero era realmente difícil si ella seguía refregándose contra él de aquella manera.

Amber levantó la cabeza y aprisionó sus mejillas con una mano, clavando sus uñas largas en ellas.

-No abras la puta boca si vas mentirme-le advirtió.

Y antes de que él pudiera sacársela de encima finalmente, ella presionó sus labios, rojos y húmedos, con los suyos. Él se quejó contra su boca y Amber aprovechó para invadirlo con su lengua. Se apretó más contra él porque la excitación y el dolor mezclados eran insoportables. Chupó y mordió su labio inferior mientras él aferraba sus glúteos y acercaba aún más su pelvis contra la suya.

-Vamos, bebé, ¿dónde lo tienes?-Ella le preguntó con un gemido, derramando su cálido y perfumados aliento sobre su oreja. Él quitó sus dientes del cuello femenino, no muy seguro de cómo habían llegado allí.

-Quédate quieta-El traficante rebuscó en los bolsillos internos de su sobretodo, haciendo esfuerzo para no prestarle atención a los dedos fríos que jugaban con la hebilla de su cinturón.

Extrajo un pequeño recipiente de vidrio que contenía un líquido azul y brillante. Lo cargó en la pistola que Amber había desenfundado por él. Se escuchó un fuerte _click_ y ella sonrió ante la expectativa. Ansiosa, estiró el cuello para volver a recibir otra aguja, esta vez, menos dolorosa en todos los aspectos. Pero el ladrón tenía otros planes y, aprovechando que ella había cerrado los ojos, presionó el arma contra el interior de su muslo derecho.

-Ese es mi lugar favorito-le dijo al ver su mueca de enfado. Sin embargo, Amber, al cabo de unos segundos, se encontró completamente relajada y le sonrió levemente.

Se apoyó contra él, envolviéndolo con sus brazos, esperando que el mareo inicial que le provocaba aquella droga, ahora sanguínea, se disipara. El dolor ya había desaparecido por completo y una inusual satisfacción la invadió.

-Me pregunto qué dirían los miembros de la Junta de Apoyo para los Adictos al Z si vieran a su jefa arrastrada por unas cuantas gotas…

Ella no podía verlo, puesto que su rostro estaba enterrado en aquel lugar donde se une el cuello con el hombro, pero sabía por su tono que estaba sonriendo. Se estaba riendo de ella y eso era algo que no podía tolerar. Y menos de él.

Sin moverse y sin decir una palabra, ella estiró lentamente su brazo, hacia abajo. Muy abajo.

El ladrón jadeó cuando Amber aprovechó aquella cercanía para acunar su abultada erección.

-Si me vieran ahora, dirían que no soy sólo adicta al Zydrate. Pero para tu mala suerte, ellos no están aquí, bebé.

La sensación del miembro pulsante bajo la prenda hizo que Amber se estremeciera de satisfacción. Ella tenía el control. Graverobber la deseaba, por más que sus palabras dijeran lo contrario. Por más que se burlara y la despreciara, él también era un poco adicto, sólo que a los encantos plásticos de la señorita Sweet.

Una repentina oleada de enojo la inundó. Apretó el miembro del traficante con fuerza dañina y él jadeó ante la sorpresa.

Luego, ella se arrodilló a sus pies y le bajó el cierre de los pantalones.

Lenta y tortuosamente, Amber le desabrochó el botón, abriendo completamente la prenda. Él abrió los ojos, fríos y oscuros, y tiró la cabeza hacía atrás. No quería ver, no quería pensar en cómo se estaba rindiendo ante ella.

-Es verdad… -empezó a decir Amber-, que soy una maldita adicta…-En ese momento, ella terminó de bajar sus calzoncillos y liberó su húmeda erección-. Claro que lo soy-continuó, acercando su cara al miembro del hombre, esparciendo su aliento sobre él-. Pero tú no eres mucho mejor que yo.

Amber sacó la lengua y la deslizó sobre la punta del miembro duro que tenía adelante, recogiendo con ella las gotas clistarinas que allí se encontraban y esparciéndolas por toda la ancha longitud.

El ladrón maldijo entre dientes, mientras inclinaba la cabeza para ver aquella cabellera rubia entretenida entre sus piernas. Luego, el aliento se le esfumó de la boca como una ráfaga de aire caliente. Esa lengua rosada estaba atravesando y humedeciendo aún más toda la extensión de su erección. Unos labios suaves la siguieron, besando la base de su miembro, para luego escalar hacia la cúspide. Una mano acudió, de repente, para acariciar el muslo interior masculino.

La lengua relamió todo el contorno, presionando en los lugares exactos, esos que arrancaban gemido. Los labios se apretaron mientras se deslizaban hacia abajo. Graverobber intentó mantener los ojos abiertos para ver la manera en que las mejillas de Amber se coloreaban y se llenaban de él. Ella levantó la vista y le sonrió, aún con el miembro dentro de su boca. Luego, le guiñó un ojo con picardía y, así, intensificó la succión.

Amber bombeó todo a lo largo de la dureza, con fuerza y precisión. La mano en su muslo interior comenzó a subir hasta dar con los testículos. Los acarició un poco con la puntas de sus dedos y, luego, los envolvió en su palma para masajearlos en su integridad; todo sin dejar de chupar.

Él aferró su cabeza con las manos, con desesperación, tratando de enterrarse hasta su garganta. Pero ella se apartó.

-Tranquilo, cariño. Aquí soy yo la que controla-Ella tomó sus manos y las apretó contra sus muslos.

Y, entonces, Amber introdujo nuevamente todo el eje en su boca, haciendo que éste tocara la parte más profunda de su garganta y, luego, tragó con fuerza. Él profirió un gemido ronco sin poder evitarlo, sintiendo como los músculos de su abdomen se contraían ante la expectativa. Ella lo miró, se retiró un poco y siguió rozando todo el miembro con su boca, mordiendo a veces, recorriendo las gruesas venas dibujadas en la delicada piel. Con la lengua volvió a trazar círculos mojados en la punta, testeando después el pequeño orificio del centro.

Él abrió los ojos de golpe, agitado, sabiendo que no aguantaría mucho más. Quería estar bien atento a lo que ella haría a continuación. Amber volvió a tragarlo por completo, haciendo que sus caderas se empujaron hacia delante involuntariamente, provocando así que su erección chocara con el fondo de la garganta. Ella volvió a tragar, cerrándose alrededor de él.

Acabó allí mismo, rápido y dentro de ella. Miles de puntos multicolores cuajaron la negrura que vio cuando cerró los ojos y gritó su nombre, sintiendo como ella se tragaba todo muy lentamente y escuchando su propia respiración agitada palpitar en sus oídos.

Cuando finalmente abrió los ojos, Amber estaba liberando su miembro aliviado, y llenó de rouge rojo, de su boca. Sonreía con presunción y satisfacción, como si ella hubiera recibido aquel espectacular trato en vez de él.

La imagen de Amber gimiendo, pidiéndole más –no más Z, sino más de él-, y su cabeza rodeada por los tiernos muslos femeninos, azotó su mente por unos segundos.

-Ya puedes irte.

Amber se había puesto de pie, mientras se limpiaba los rastros del acontecimiento de su boca. Luego, se acercó a su escritorio, ignorándolo y mirando con mucha más atención los papeles desparramados por allí.

Una especie de decepción desconocida lo atravesó, pero la ignoró recordándose que Amber era una grandísima zorra y que sería una perdida de tiempo intentar satisfacerla. El único alivio que él podía ofrecerle, y que ella aceptaría, era Zydrate. Nada más.

Mientras terminaba de acomodar sus ropas, el ascensor se abrió de repente. Las guardaespaldas aparecieron, como si hubieran sido convocadas telepáticamente. Lo rodearon, mientras él se ponía de pie, y le señalaron la salida.

-No sean rudas con él, chicas-les dijo Amber mientras lo miraba, casi con dulzura-. Hasta la próxima, cariño. Dale saludos a Shilo de mi parte y dile que la voy a estar esperando.

-Púdrete, Amber-le dijo él antes de que las mujeres lo empujaran hasta la puerta.

Ella sólo sonrió ¿Qué tan leal podía ser un hombre adicto al dinero y endeble hacia sus atenciones? Graverobber tal vez conocía sus debilidades, pero era ella la que iba a aprovecharse de las suyas.

_La próxima_. Una promesa que cruzó sus mentes al mismo tiempo, mientras la distancia entre ellos comenzaba a empezarse.

**FIN**

**

* * *

**Espero que les guste. Yo amé hacerlo :)**  
**


End file.
